1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to measuring systems and methods, and more particularly, to a system and method for parsing point-cloud data.
2. Description of Related Art
A point-cloud, often created by scanning a surface of a workpiece utilizing a three-dimensional (3D) scanner, is a set of 3D points describing the outlines or surface features of the object. In most situations, multiple scans, or even hundreds of scans, from different directions are usually required to obtain information about all surfaces of the object. If color information is scanned at each point, the colors on the surface of the workpiece can also be obtained. Then, the point-clouds of the workpiece are transferred to a computer for further processing by a point-cloud measuring software, such as computer aided design (CAD) or computer aided manufacture (CAM), so as to create a complete digital, 3D model of the workpiece that can be used in a wide variety of applications.
At present, various formats of the point-cloud file exists due to different kinds of 3D scanners available. However, a point-cloud measuring software can only read point-clouds files in a defined file format, for example, most of the point-cloud measuring software can not read Metris basic file (MBF) format point-cloud data produced by a particular type of scanner that is produced by the Metris Corporation, Belgium.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method for parsing point-cloud data in a predetermined format, creating an integrated model for point-clouds of an object, thus facilitating engineers to detect the features of the object.